Hearts a Fire
by Surviving Sheika
Summary: She waits and watches the sunset but will he arrive? He holds his heart in his hands but will she accept it or will it shatter into pieces like stars in the sky. An Ilink Valentine, Rated to be safe!


**Hi! Okay I know i haven't written any LoZ things in a while. Sorry! I've been busy with my other story. But i've got a good, epic on the horizon! Okay but since today is Valentines Day (or Singles Awareness Day) I wanted to upload some scenes. This was my third one. Its a Ilink (Ilia + Link) and it follows the valentines phrase "A Heart Piece Full of my Love". I don't want to spoil things though. If yu aren't a Ilink fan then try checking out my other scenes! Reviews are appreciated but no flames please! All characters are (c) Nintendo!**

He checked the belt at his waist; a small brown satchel was attached to it. Inside it he saw a small, white box. He took a deep breath and a small smile played upon his lips.

Outside the sun had just begun its decent. The very edge of the sky was a gentle purple. The air was still and cool. With practice steps he walked silently; he could catch any prey or surprise any person that he chose.

He found her sitting on the low roof of her house, staring into the sunset, and waiting. Silently he appeared behind her; he put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She sighed happily and reached up to touch his face. He untied a small band of cloth from around his wrists and tied it around her face. She started to protest but he silenced her with a soft kiss on her lips.

He swept her into his arms and held her close to his chest. He walked smoothly, lightly and before she knew it, she could feel the soft touch of grass under her legs. She felt him stroking her hair and he slowly untied the blindfold.

The first thing she saw was the beautiful sunset, the sky stretched for miles uninterrupted and the sky was a fading rainbow of blues, purples, pinks and oranges.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Yes," he whispered, "you are."

He sat down next to her, placing his arm around shoulder and holding her hand in his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in his earthy scent. For a while they sat, content in mind and body, simply watching until the first dark streaks of night appeared at the edge of the sky.

He pulled away from her gently, giving her a light kiss as he did. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a small white box with a red bow on top. Her eyes went wide at the sight of it and he smiled. He held it out to her and shaky hands were raised, and then quickly lowered into her lap. He placed the box into her open hands and then cradled her hands in one of his own.

Gently he lifted the lid of the box. She gasped and had he not been holding her hands, she would have dropped the box. Inside the box was a delicate necklace.

She said nothing but tears appeared at the edges of her shining green eyes. He wiped them away and lifted the necklace out of the box. Eight crystal hearts glittered in the fading light. Each one was handcrafted and individually painted with incredible detail for its small size. Each heart was green, the same color as her eyes, and surrounded by a band of gold. Four of the hearts had smaller pink hearts in the center.

"Eight heart pieces full of my love," he whispered before unclasping the necklace and secured it around her neck. She lifted her hand and touched the necklace. Tears began flowing down her cheeks. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her back.

Slowly, as they embraced, each of the heart pieces began to glow. Each one slowly filled with a pale, golden light until it surrounded them completely.

Dark streaks of light had progressed over the sky until only faint traces of light could be seen. Tiny glittering stars were slowly lighting up over the navy sky. Up on the tall hill where they sat their light was brilliant. But to the villagers far down beneath them, it was but a tiny spark.

To them it looked as though a very special star were being born in the sky; indeed something special was being born but it was much closer than any star in the sky. But from that day on, the villagers always looked to the sky on the fourteenth of February to find that special star.


End file.
